


Spock's First Time

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [33]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Emotional release, Feelings, First Time, M/M, Pain Into Pleasure, Rough Sex, Sexual Surrender, Tactile Awareness, Trust, joy, mutual pleasure, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy wants to bring pleasure and joy to Spock, and thereby to himself.





	Spock's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> McCoy is winning Spock's trust, and love.

“Trust me, Spock. Don’t fight it. For once in your life, just go with what you’re feeling.” 

Spock lay on his stomach with McCoy buried deep inside him.

“I won’t judge you. I’m here to bring you pleasure.”

Spock felt pain and numbness. When was the pleasure to start?

McCoy embraced Spock’s back and tongued his ear. “Help me give you joy.”

So much bare skin touching Spock brought an electric awareness.

The numbing pain abated. Spock felt McCoy moving inside him. 

And something else.

Was that pleasure?

“Love me back, darlin.’ Please.”

Spock clinched his canal around McCoy.

“Darlin!’”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
